Innocent
by SeleneD
Summary: Post 3x13. Caroline meets the Original Family and one particular original catches her eye. Koroline.


**I told you I will write plenty of fics with Kol and this is no exception. This is just something I imagined, after 3x13 before the dance in 3x14. Please leave me a review if you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>~innocent~<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline froze mid step as she saw who was standing in her room. Fear took over her body right away and she wondered if she would make it out of the house before he caught her.<p>

"Caroline, love, good to see you so well" – Klaus said with his trademark grin.

"What do you want Klaus?" - Caroline asked, not letting her walls down. Who knows what kind of mood he is in?

"I've just come to check up on you, is that a crime?" – Klaus asked.

"No but you could just called, no private visits necessary" – She replied.

"Where would the fun be in that?" – He said and stepped closer to her, making her take a step back, "No need to fear me, I am not here to hurt you"

"Yeah, that's what they all say before someone ends up dead" – Caroline said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, seeing as you are already dead" – Klaus said and laughed.

"Very funny, Klaus. What do you want?" – Caroline asked again.

"As you might have heard, my whole family is in town and we plan to stay here for a while, so I thought it would be wise to introduce you to them, so they don't get any ideas in their heads" – Klaus said.

"Why would they, I am nothing to them" – Caroline asked.

"Yes, but you know how families are, always wanting something the other has" – Klaus said.

"Is this your way of saying that I am yours?" – Caroline asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, but never the less I think we should get going, unless you want to invite every original into your home?" – Klaus said, extending his hand for her to take.

"No thanks, one of you in enough, I don't need everyone having a pass into my home at any given time" – Caroline said, "Fine, I will go with you, but you have to promise that no harm will come to me"

"I give you my word" – Klaus said and they left Caroline's house and stopped in front of Klaus's manor.

"This is where you live?" – Caroline asked, admiring the house. It was quite exquisite.

"Yes, do you like what I've done with the place?" Klaus asked, stepping inside.

"And who is this little thing?" – A vampire Caroline didn't recognise asked.

"Caroline this is my brother Finn" – Klaus said to her, then turned to his brother, "Finn this is Caroline, she is ... a friend"

"Niklaus, you've made a friend? Now that I find hard to believe" – Finn said to Klaus and stepped around him to stand in front of Caroline, "Tell me, Caroline, are you a friend of Niklaus?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. She was afraid that one wrong answer will result in her having a werewolf bite or worse, dead without a possibility of coming back.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you for speaking the truth" – Finn said and took Caroline's hand in his.

"No, I'm not his friend, not really" – Caroline quickly and quietly said.

"I knew it" – Finn said, "Even after all these years Niklaus, you can't find any friends?"

"Says the vampire who's been dead for 900 years" – Klaus said to Finn, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have the rest of the family to meet"

"Oh, did you bring a girl home to meet the mother? Wise move brother" – Finn said and laughed walking out of the room.

Caroline could see that Klaus was not happy with the sudden re-appearance of his family but it's got to be better than being alone, right?

"You already know Rebekah and Elijah so we can skip those two and move on to Kol" – Klaus said, walking from room to room.

"Kol?" – Caroline asked.

"Yes, my other brother, the weird one" – Klaus answered and Caroline wanted to ask why was he the weird one when a door opened and a man walked out.

Caroline gasped and stared at him, she could not believe her eyes, the man looked like a younger Elijah but better looking. He held such power in his eyes, and she felt like she will melt if he kept looking at her any longer. There was something about him that drew her in, maybe it was the cocky smile, maybe the childish innocence in his eyes, or maybe it was his raw prowess that oozed off him. She didn't know, but she wanted to know him better.

"Caroline, this is my brother Kol" – Klaus said, "Kol, my friend Caroline"

"Hi, nice to meet you, Kol" – Caroline said and giggled like a little school girl.

"Nice to meet you too _Caroline,_ would you like a tour of the house?" – Kol asked and Caroline felt shivers down her smile when he said her name.

Caroline nodded, all thoughts about Klaus disappearing and followed Kol, grinning like mad person.

"What is she doing here?" – Caroline heard behind her and turned to see Rebekah.

"She is visiting, getting to know us, telling us where a good place to get some decent clothes around here is" – Finn said coming out of nowhere.

"I do not want her in my house" – Rebekah yelled.

"Rebekah, quiet" – said a woman.

"But mother" – Rebekah whined.

"But nothing. She is a guest and will be treated as such" – The woman said, the turned to Caroline," Forgive me child, I am Esther, welcome to our home"

"Nice to meet you" – Caroline smiled, feeling nervous. It was one thing when Klaus and Rebekah were in town, but now it was six of them, no one would be safe.

"Don't mind Rebekah, she isn't used to sharing her brothers" – Esther said and smiled, "Kol, maybe you should take our guest home, not all of us have learned to be hospitable as it seems"

Kol nodded and after Caroline said her goodbyes, they walked home. On her porch, Kol turned to Caroline.

"I hope my sisters behaviour won't stop you coming to visit us, I would very much like to see you again" –Kol said.

"I'm used to her by now, don't worry" – Caroline said and smiled.

"Well then, until next time, Caroline" – Kol said and kissed her hand, disappearing the next second.

Caroline went in and sat on her bed. _This will not end well._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Do you like this pairing? Koroline? Is that what it's called? Eh, don't care, I ship it. :D Leave a review and follow me on tumblr, link is on profile and come talk to me about this ship. :)<strong>


End file.
